Sonic X What If?
by XxShadows-And-RosesxX
Summary: What if? That question always haunts our minds. What if we could change the past? What if something else would have happened. In this collection of (mostly) one-shots we will explore the many what ifs of Sonic X in which every adventure is always different from the last. (This fanfic contains characters from the archie series, misc tv shows and games)


This is the first chapter in a series I am starting up of (mostly) one shots of what if scenarios in Sonic X. This one is more of a song-fic, but thats because I didn't get the idea to do the what if fanfic until after I wrote this. Anyways, enjoy!

**What if ... Sonic didn't return in episode 52?**

"Amy Rose!" The young cerulean hedgehog called out. He strained himself to run as fast as he possible could. He reached out his hand to grasp the hand of the female hedgehog that was being carried away by his robot double, Metal Sonic.

Amy had a look of sheer terror in her eyes. "Sonic! Help me!" She screamed as she wriggled to free herself from Metal Sonics icy grasp.

**You called my name for the first time**

Sonic gasped for breath as he looked down at the girl he held in his hands. "Are you alright?" He asked her. The sun shone down on them, comforting and warm like a blanket. She looked up into his bright green eyes and nodded.

"I'm okay." She said shakily.

**On a hot and bright summer day**

Amy felt her body get goosebumps as she looked into the jade orbs of her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. She bit her lip and could feel warmth emanating from her cheeks. She was blushing. Sonic tilted his head in curiosity as he stared at her.

Her blush, was quite cute, and he could feel his cheeks slightly turn pink, but he quickly looked away. He then set her down on the grass. He was about to run away when Amy called out, "Thank you for rescuing me!"

Sonic turned and smiled at her. "No problem!"

**Right then, I started to fall in love with you**

Amy said to herself, "I didn't see Sonic come back with us. Maybe he's already home." She smiled to herself as she cheerfully skipped down the brick path towards Sonics house. She stood at the door and knocked but heard no response. "Sonic?" She called out. "It's me, Amy! Did you make it back?" She asked. Still no response.

She opened the door carefully, and saw only darkness in front of her. She walked in a little and turned on the light. "Sonic? You here." She asked. She felt a little worried. She walked all though his house but saw nothing. "Sonic!" She called out. "This isn't funny. Where are you?" Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe he's asleep and can't hear me!" She walked over to his bedroom door and knocked. "Sonic?" She asked.

Silence once again greeted her.

She opened the door and looked around. Sonic wasn't in him room.

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Creams mother, Vanilla. "I'm sorry Amy," Vanilla said quietly. "But I don't think Sonic made it through. He must still be stuck on Earth."

Amy felt tears welling up in her eyes. "No." She said quietly. "No! It can't be true! Sonic will come! You just wait and see!" With that she ran home as fast as she could and collapsed on her bed, crying.

**But that night you weren't in your room**

It had been three weeks since they returned to Mobius without Sonic. Amy stood in her back lawn thinking about all that had transpired in these past few weeks.

"Am I to selfish to wish Sonic would return to me?" Amy thought. "I mean, they might still need him. Maybe I should just be patient and wait." Amy felt a mixed well of emotions building up within her. She pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and decided to band it against a nearby tree to help relieve her of her frustration. With each swing her frustration grew.

"Is it so much to ask for?" She called out to no-one in particular. "I want to see Sonic again!" This last part she screamed out to the wind. A few tears feel from her cheeks and splashed on the ground.

"I want to know." She said quietly. "I never asked Sonic how he really feels about me. I want to know if he loves me!"

**I didn't ask you anything at all**

Amy sat on her bed crying. It had been three months. Three months since they had all returned from earth. Sonic still hadn't returned. Yet every day she walked past his house, hoping to see that all to familiar head of blue quills. While she had promised herself she would be brave, she still couldn't help but cry every once in a while. Would she ever see her blue love again? Her heart ached in her chest. "I want be where you are at Sonic."

**I knew I couldn't be apart from you**

A full year had passed. Cream, Amy and Cheese were at the chao gardens feeding all the cute chao and playing with them. "Hey Amy?" Cream asked. "How are you feeling?"

Amy smiled a fake smile that could fool anyone. "I feel great." She lied. "I haven't felt better in all my life." She paused then added, "Why do you ask?"

Cream shook her head. "Oh no reason." Cream dropped the subject and went back to petting a chao.

Amy sighed quietly. She wasn't fine. Not when she had barely slept or ate in months. Not when she cried herself to sleep every night. Not when she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic.

**For someone's sake, hide your past.**

Amy walked down the busy streets and past many stores in the city. She stopped to look at a tv screen in a sales shop that was showing a recorded newscast video from one of their many adventures, the one time Eggman had decided to enslave an entire alien race and use them for power. Amy saw Sonic on screen and placed her hand over where he stood. "I remember." She said quietly.

**In the noise of the city**

Amy sat at her dining room table. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't heal this aching in her heart. She looked at the knife that lay on the table. "Maybe, if I end it all, this aching feeling will go away." She thought. Just as she was about to plunge the knife into her heart, her best friend, Sally Acorn ran in the house.

"Amy! Don't do it!" Sally said as she knocked the knife out of Amy's hand. Amy looked at Sally for a moment. For what seemed the millionth time. Amy cried. Sally held her best friends head in her bosom and gently stroked Amys soft quills. "It'll be alright." Sally comforted her, "Sonic wouldn't want you to kill yourself. He'd want you to continue living on and be happy. He'd want you to continue on to tomorrow."

Amy looked at Sally. "But it's so hard." She moaned.

Sally nodded. "I know, Sonic was my friend, too. But he isn't here anymore so we need to carry on without him, no matter how hard it gets."

Amy nodded. "Thanks Sally."

Sally smiled, "I'm always here for you Amy, so is Cream and Blaze!"

"I know." Amy said.

**Carry my heart until tomorrow**

Amy looked outside the window at the swirling autumn leaves. She smiled. Sonic said autumn was his favorite season because the world was finally coming to a rest after working so hard. He loved the colors, the foods, and most importantly, the feeling of thanks that came with the season.

Amy said quietly, "I'm thankful I have so many friends here for me."

"I think, just maybe, I really can continue on and get over the past."

**At least … until … autumn ends**

Amy looked into the orchid eyes of the echidna in front of her, she sighed, she really wanted to remain loyal to Sonic, but she needed to move on and to find a new love so she could have someone close to her once more. She smiled to the waitress and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

Knuckles grabbed Amys hand and said, "You will be happy again, I promise Amy!"

**Because love is always wavering**

Amy knew she needed to go through with this, she turned to face her friends Sally, Blaze and Cream, her two bridesmaids and flower girl.

"How do I look?" She asked as she twirled in her wedding gown, a strapless whip dress with a silk ribbon around her middle and many layers of thick sparkly tulle. Her hair was up in a bun and her veil covered her face. She held a bouquet with white roses and baby's breath.

"You look stunning." Blaze said.

"Beautiful." Sally seconded.

"You look so pretty!" Cream said happily.

Amy smiled as Cream Sally and Blaze went to go finish getting ready.

"While I do love Knuckles, a special part of my heart will always be reserved for Sonic." She said.

**Close your heart and put no-one else there**

Sonic sat next to Amy on the beach. The sun was setting and waves were lapping up on the beach, the whole scene was calm and serene. Amy turned to look at Sonic who was holding his hand over to her.

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Amy"

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

Sonic shook his head and smiled. "No Amy."

Amy wanted to believe him but deep inside she knew it wasn't true. Still she wanted to reach out and touch his hand.

Amy's eyes suddenly flung open. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was lying in her bed with Knuckles snoring at her side. Amy sighed. "It was just a dream" She whispered. She placed her hand on her belly and felt a gentle kick from within. She leaned over to kiss Knuckles while he slept, and he smiled ever so slightly.

**By any means, from now on, please accompany me to that sea**

Amy sat in the chair at the funeral house. Once more tears stained her soft wrinkly cheeks, She couldn't believe it. Almost sixty years later, of a wonderful relationship and six children, Knuckles died in his sleep.

All her old friends came for the funeral and to offer their condolences. Amy wished Sonic was there, he always knew what to say to make her feel better when she was sad. But sadly she thought she would never see him again, although she did want to see him one last time before she died.

**The sky will soon dawn white**

Amy stood in the front lawn of Sonics house holding a watering can over Sonic rosebushes, giving them a nice cool drink. She took great care to make sure his rosebushes still stayed alive and blooming after all these years.

Amy could hear someone running, someone really fast. Instantly she thought of Sonic.

**Your heartbeat**

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Miss." She heard a voice say, after all these years she couldn't mistake that voice. She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, just like it did when she was younger.

**Is coming like a wave to my heart**

"I'm looking for a pink hedgehog, about 16 years old named Amy Rose. Have you seen her?"

Amy slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice, Amy felt like crying. After so many years Sonic had finally returned home. And he didn't appear to be a day over twenty. "I'm Amy Rose." She said softly. "It's been seventy-five years Sonic." She said with a weak smile. Her heart was filled with joy in just seeing him there, still alive.

Sonics eyes widened in surprise. "No!" He said quietly. "It can't be!"

Amy smiled at him. She longed to wrap her arms around him like she did when she was younger. "It's really me, Sonic. I've grown up." She smiled. Her wish, after so many years was finally granted.

Sonic looked and saw the rosebushes Amy had covered. "You took care of them for me all this time?"

Amy nodded. "It's the least I could do. She said. "I always dreamed you would come back and I wanted to keep them alive for you."

Amy looked at Sonic and said, "Over these past years I was so worried that you would never come back. I must have thought about it over a million times. But then, I always thought you'd come back a million and one times. The cycle of depression never ended! Some times I'd dream you were there but then I'd always wake up and you weren't."

She then reached out to touch Sonics face to see if it would waver away and find she was only dreaming again. Her hand touched his cheek and she could feel it. Warmth. Sonic was really here.

**I just want to make sure of that summer day**

Amy felt her heart quiver. She knew she didn't have much time left but there were things she still needed to say.

**A car is running to the south**

"Sonic, I decided years ago that I would wait for you, and the most special part of my heart still belongs to you, even though I am a widow now. But you have no idea, after so many years of thinking you were dead, how it feels to see you again!" Tears flowed freely and Amy fell to her knee's crying.

**Carry my heart until tomorrow**

Sonic smiled and knelt down next to her. "I missed you too!"

Amy looked up at Sonic, time was short and she wouldn't have much time, not even to see one last autumn, even though he was there now.

**At least … until … autumn ends**

"But Sonic, I have to know! All those years and all our adventures, no matter how many times I told you, I have to know, did you love me back?"

**Because love is always wavering**

Amy looked up at Sonic and saw a him holding a white rose out to her. She felt faint "I still do Amy. From the first moment I laid eyes on you I loved you!" He said. "I don't think I could have loved anyone else. I just kept on waited for the day I could return to you. I'll always love you!"

**Close your heart and put no-one else there**

Amy felt her lip quaver. Time was running out and her body grew weaker. She carefully took the white rose he held and smelled its sweet fragrance.

"Thank you for everything." She said quietly.

**Time is quietly flowing**

With that a soft smile on Amys lips, and she fell back on the soft grass. Finally at peace. Finally able to mend the broken strings of her heart that ached for so many years."I'll always love you." The words rang gently in her ears as she sighed and breathed her last.

**Please … time … don't try this love**

**Because love is always wavering**

**Close your heart and put no-one else there**


End file.
